


Let's Never Leave This Bed

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka and Kakashi in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Never Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt square #14 - Neck Kisses.

Iruka leaned over and gently kissed Kakashi’s bare left shoulder. He pulled back and thoughtfully considered the expanse of naked skin marked with scars of various ages and as always a possessive smugness filled him at the knowledge that it was all his.

“It‘s not fair,” Kakashi mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

“What‘s not fair?” Iruka asked softly. He slid his palm down Kakashi’s spine only stopping when he hit the curve of Kakashi’s ass. He considered the blanket keeping the rest of Kakashi covered up as a crime against nature and in order to fix it he kicked it off until it slid to the floor. Iruka admired the tough muscle tone on the slender legs topped off by an ass that he often spent hours day-dreaming about.

“The other shoulder feels lonely and rejected because it hasn‘t been kissed. Poor shoulder,” Kakashi continued, the deepening of his voice was the only indication he was affected by Iuka’s gaze.

Iruka grinned as he leaned over and kissed the other shoulder. Twice. 

“Two kisses this time?”

“I didn‘t want it to think I favored the left shoulder more,” Iruka breathed into Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi chuckled, a warm and mischievous sound that made Iruka’s heartbeat kick up in speed. 

“But now the right thinks it‘s not getting its fair share,” Kakashi said, turning his head so Iruka could see the amusement in his right eye. The Sharigan remained comfortably hidden by the pillows and the fall of thick silver-grey hair.

“I wouldn‘t want that,” Iruka said amused. He gave the right shoulder another kiss and scrapped the pale skin with the faintest touch of teeth. He settled back to where he had been at Kakashi’s side although he remained close enough to enjoy his warmth. Iruka admired the view on his bed. Kakashi eyed him with an expectant expression on his face. Iruka waited with his body relaxed and allowed no hint of his amusement to show in his body language. Kakashi’s sulky pout grew more pronounced as the seconds ticked by.

“Iruka…”

“Yes, Kakashi,” Iruka answered innocently.

“Now the rest of me is demanding its fair share of kisses too,” Kakashi complained. The sulkiness of his voice was pure spoiled brat. A tone Iruka had once honestly believed wasn’t possible for anyone out of their teens to be able to produce. Now he knew better; at least in the case on one specific jounin.

“Oh?” Iruka arched his eyebrows. Kakashi wiggled closer, his visible eye half-lidded until Iruka had no choice but to catch his mouth in a wet and opened mouth kiss that went from soft and sensual to hungry in a few heart-beats. Kakashi pressed him back until Iruka was flat on the bed. “I guess I have to see about fixing that,” Iruka gasped, when Kakashi pulled back. 

Kakashi’s grin was smug.

“You have lots of parts,” Iruka continued, sliding his fingers from Kakashi’s face down his neck and flipping Kakashi over so he could grin down at him. “This could take me a while.”

“That‘s fine,” Kakashi said lightly, as Iruka kissed his neck, stopping to swipe a hot tongue at his Adam’s apple. “Take all the time you need.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Iruka said, between nibbles on an elegant sweep of collarbone. He eyed the pink nipples tightening to hard nubs, and further down the long body the hardening erection. “In fact, I think that it will take me _hours._ ”

Kakashi whimpered.

End


End file.
